baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Harbinger
|involvement = |used_for = |other_uses = |combat_type = Melee |range = 2 |launcher = |ammunition = |rate_of_fire_round = |thac0 = -3 bonus |thac0_mod = Strength |damage = 1d10+3 |damage_mod = |speed_factor = 7 |proficiency_type = Two-handed Sword |hands = |two_handed = yes |fake_two_handed = no |armor_class = |slashing_modifier = |crushing_modifier = |piercing_modifier = |missile_modifier = |equipped_abilities = |combat_abilities = Flesh to Stone Ogres are petrified when struck '' Fireball 5%-chance that a Fireball hits the target, dealing 10d6 fire damage within a radius of 15 ft '' |charge_abilities = |power_level = |max_charges = |special = |strength = 14 |dexterity = 0 |constitution = 0 |intelligence = 0 |wisdom = 0 |charisma = 0 |not_usable_by = Beast master; clerics and druids of all class combinations; mages and sorcerers; monks; thieves |only_usable_by = |other_requirements = |item_value = 10000 |item_icon = Harbringer item icon BG2.png |item_icon_caption = |item_code = SW2H07 CDSW2H07 (no fireball) |store_code = |max_in_stack = 1 |projectile = |critical_item = no |toggle_critical_hits = no }}The Two Handed Sword +3 'Harbinger'b is an weapon in Baldur's Gate II that in addition to its slashing damage may also evoke fireballs and is able to petrify ogres. Statistics With its weight of 10 lb, the Harbinger +3 is 5 lb lighter than a non-magical two-handed sword. Comparing the common combat statistics furthermore, it adds a bonus of 3 to the hit chance, the attack speed and the slashing damage dealt with it. As usual for melee weapons, hit chance and damage are additionally modified by the wielder's strength. The sword is able to hurt creatures that are not affected by normal weapons and those that are immune to weapons with an enchantment below 3. But the Harbinger is able to do more damage, calculated as being executed with a power of 0: Flesh to Stone Any creature of the race ogre that is hit with this weapon must save vs. spell or being inevitably petrified. This effect bypasses the ogre's magic resistance and can't be dispelled. Fireball On each hit with the sword, there's a 5%-chance to evoke a Fireball centered on the target that is at a maximum range of 2 ft. The possible 10d6 fire damage with a diameter of 30 ft would thus also affect the weapon's wielder or any party members nearby. No save nor magic or fire resistance will negate this chance, but may halve (save vs. spell), reduce or negate the damage itself. The Harbinger Eric Vanstraaten is using in the Enhanced Edition lacks this effect, so to not accidentally hurt allies. Locations ''Shadows of Amn'' *Ust Natha: sold at the Bazaar *Bodhi's Lair: equipped by Eric Vanstraaten; won't be dropped if killed on the lower level ** In the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition, Vanstraaten uses a variant of the Harbinger that does not evoke fireballs. ''Throne of Bhaal'' *Found in their bag of holding by newly created, i.e. non-imported characters of any default class when starting the Throne of Bhaal campaign. Lore Notes *A different two-handed sword +3 by the same code exists in Baldur's Gate: Tales of the Sword Coast, The World's Edge +3. Bugs * This weapon is spelled [[Harbringer +3|Harb'r'''inger]] in the original ''Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn which was corrected with the release of the original Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal. Category:Articles with redlinks